Truth
by AquaDrops
Summary: Vladimir tries to find love after his empire has been taken away from him. Story is about how he finds love with someone he never expected to love. slight love triangle Vladimir slash Stefan. Rated M for flexibility of story. LEMONS LATER ON!
1. Searching

There's something about mates that a vampire needs, someone to hold, someone to spend your eternity with. You only fall in love once and to waste the opportunity would be foolish.

My empire was so curly ripped from my grasp, I watched my empire burn and perish to the ground and I watched my loved ones perish to the ground with it. I never knew I could feel like this, being alone never scared me but once I felt its cold embrace I immediately sought out an escape. Little did I know that I wasn't alone as much as I thought. Stefan was always by my side, always there with his cynicalattitude; never the less we console each other for the losses we have both endured.

Every night, to help ease the pain, I go courting. Looking for someone to fill the void, to replace the cold embrace of solitude for the warmth of a loved one. Stefan thinks I am being foolish, setting myself for disappointment. I say that he has never felt loneliness and how I crave the love I need to survive.

I go to the balls to court with numerous of women; the women here are just as breathtakingly beautiful as the ball itself. A vampire's ball cannot be topped and neither can its women. Glasses are filled with the sweetest of blood, the marble floors glisten as we glide across it, and the deep red velvet curtains complement the sweet blood that crosses our lips.

I've given myself rules to guide myself, any woman who would sleep with me on the first night of courting would be deemed _unfit_ to be my mate. I glide across the marble floor towards a group of women; several of their faces light up as I approach them. They are all breathtakingly beautiful; they wear corsets that fit their figures perfectly with bracelets and necklaces incrusted with diamonds. I choose the young elegant girl standing amongst the group. Her dark brown wavy hair, golden brown eyes and strong facial bone structure gives me the impression that she is Spanish.

I stretch out my hand as an invitation to dance; a warm smile crosses her full lips with the scowls of the other women act like a frame to her beauty. She places a small delicate hand into mine as she swirled into my arms. We danced together amongst other vampire couples.

"May I ask what the name of this gentleman is?" She asks me in her musical voice.

"Of course, my name is Vladimir."

"Vladimir..." She whispers my name back to herself.

"May I ask your name?"

She giggled under her breath. "Yes, my name is Elizabeth. But people call me Zabeth." I couldn't help but grin at her answer; such an unusual nick name. As we danced I took a quick glance towards the dining tables where sat a very unhappy and irritated Stefan. He sat alone completely hating my idea with one hand holding his face up like a Colum as he scowled at me. Stefan's vicious expression towards me made me chuckle. Zabeth looks up at me with curiosity.

"Who's that?" She remarks, looking just as irritated as Stefan as if my attention towards him angered her. Stefan looked pleased with himself to have irritated Zabeth.

"Nobody important." I replied, still with my grin stamped on.

"Good..." A seductive smile crossed her lips as her right hand cupped the back of my neck, pulling me closer as the other squeezed my hand playfully. I squeezed back like I should but inside I was disappointed that yet again, another woman was deemed unfit for me as she would willingly let me sleep with her on the first night of courting.

I took another quick glance towards Stefan and knew exactly what he was thinking, he looked at me and shook his head as if to say _I knew this wouldn't work out, you're not going to find a mate this way; Look around you Vladimir._ And he was right; this wasn't working as I had planned. I exited the vampire ball with Zabeth as Stefan let out a disapproving sigh.

****

Several weeks later and several failed attempts of finding the perfect mate I was searching for; I was once again back to courting. Back to the deep red velvet curtains that complemented the glass pitchers of blood, back to the dazzling marble floors and of course, back to the crowds of adoring women. I found myself once again gliding towards a small group of women. I reached out my hand as an invitation to dance at no one in particular; one of the women was about to place her hand into mine when my eyes landed on another woman in the distance. She was separated from the crowd, she was beautiful but in her own way, she looked like she didn't want to be here at all. Her face was in a frustrated scowl but never the less, she still glowed in my eyes.

"Kate?" She looked up as I gasped her name; the other woman who was about to place her hand into mine had quickly ran out of the room – possibly from embarrassment?

"Vladimir? What are you doing at a vampire ball?" She strolled over to me with her hands on her hips and a disbelieving expression.

"I could ask you the very same question." There was an awkward silence before I managed to break it. "Care to dance?" She looked at my hand for a brief second, almost like she was inspecting it.

"Of course." She smiled brightly as she took my hand and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

I never expected Kate to be here, then again, she didn't look like she wanted to be here either. Kate was one of the most interesting dance partners I've had in a good while, we talked as we danced and to my surprise – and relief – she did not hint to me of anything outside friendship. I decided to push my luck with Kate, to see whether she would give in.

The hand that held the back of her small waist pulled her closer to me. I tried to hide my grin but it escaped when a blush crossed her face. I leaned my face closer to hers; our lips were only inches apart.

"Vladimir...I can't..." She breathed out.

"You can..." I slowly moved my face even closer, inch by inch. My lips were softly brushing against hers, I listened to her breathing accelerate. We stayed like this for a blissful moment until I felt her lips twitch against mine; she immediately pulled herself away from me.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Not right now." She quietly whispered to me. I watched her exit the hall and as she turned the corner she gave me a quick glance; her face was still blushing.

I walked towards the dining tables quite pleased with myself and carelessly plopped myself on a seat beside Stefan with a blissful sigh.

"She's not right for you." Stefan said as he taped his fingers on the table, not taking his eyes off the flower arrangement in the centre of the table.

"She is Stefan; she's just what I want, what I've been searching for." As I said this, Stefan made a slight scowl; still not taking his eyes off the flower arrangement.

"You don't know what you want."

"And you know exactly what I want do you? Stefan, you are so selfish; I can't stand it!" I slightly threw my hands up into the air as a dramatic gesture.

"I'm just trying to help you." The scowl in his face became deeper, more frustrated.

"Help me? As far as you're concerned you're against me!" Just then, Stefan excused himself from the table and processed down towards the exit. It's quite obvious that I've upset him; but it truly isn't any of his business. But I know I should go and apologize to him; before I see Kate of course.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hurray for crappy first chapters! :D Sorry if this is dull but I hate writing first chapters and filler chapters. I also hate writing in past tense; even though in this story it changes but I've got a real big problem with changing tenses during a story, I need to learn how to stop it. :) I also have problems istretching/i my writing, I tend to write through the story very fast. That also needs to stop. **

**I've got a big story planned for these fellows! I hope you like it so far – even though I didn't get to prove read it as much as I would like. This is not my best writing, oh no, I can do so much better but then again this is a filler chapter. **

**Hope you guys like it so fav! :heart:**

**Comments, crit and feedback is very much welcome. :)**

**Vladimir, Stefan, Kate and everything twilight related (c) S. Meyer**

**Zabeth and story line (c) me **


	2. Phase

I felt awful for upsetting Stefan, but whenever I thought about Kate, I felt nervous and excited. I could feel every twitch in my stomach, the tightening of my muscles and I knew that if my heart still beat, it would nearly be able to punch its own way out of my chest.

I almost felt guilty for Kate being the reason for upsetting Stefan; nobody deserves the grunt of a disproving and irritable Stefan; but he's a big boy and will pull himself together – eventually.

I waited to see Kate again at the ball, I waited at one of the many dining tables and sat alone – Stefan did not wish to accompany me this time, for reasons he made himself very clear on over a shattered dining room table. I watched many vampire couples dance magically on the glistening marble floors, I watched many male vampires fail with cheap chat up lines which made me chuckle with disbelief under my breath.

Halfway through the ball, my pain threshold over whelmed me as my throat began to burn like wild fire. I quietly called one of the many butlers to my table; I tapped my fingers impatiently on the table as the black and white butler didn't come fast enough. When he eventually came to greet me with a very formal _Sir,_ I took one of the many crystal glasses of blood. The blood was a mouthwatering burgundy shade which the crystal magnified the color by ten as I held it in my tense hands. As soon as the blood touched my lips, my eyes widened as I was turned into a slave to the taste. The blood trickled down my burning throat, encircles around my tongue savoring the taste. I drank the entire glass with one mighty mouthful; I needed more and now. This simple glass wasn't nearly enough to satisfy the burning wild fire inside my throat. My thirst wasn't complete – nowhere near complete. I clicked my fingers several times and within seconds another vampire butler appeared and was standing by my side with a tray full of refreshments. I drank every last drop of every last glass until my thirst was more than complete. When I realized what had happened, I quickly composed myself with an embarrassing cough. I turned to the butler.

"Does this happen often?"

"Very, Sir." He formally replied; I nodded to him as a sigh that he was dismissed, and as quickly as he came he was gone to another vampire wired on the sweet blood – in need of a fix, and quick.

When I was alone again I noticed that I had drank so much blood that I was capable of blushing – which I was. I decided to quickly excuse myself through the back exit.

I pushed the fire escape door which squeaked in a high pitch scream in protest and as I walked out into the moonlight, it made my skin slightly glisten as I leaned over the balcony. I took a deep breath and inhaled sharply when I smelt a scent I recognized and as the smell sprinted through my body my stomach twitched, every muscle tightened and the empty space in my chest moaned in solitude. I turned around to see the beautiful Kate leaning up against the wall. She was also blushing like me – perhaps she had the same experience I just had?

"Kate…" I let out a sigh of embarrassment. I most defiantly did not want to let Kate see me in a state like this.

"Vladimir…" She replied expressing her embarrassment much like me. It seems that she didn't want me to see her at this moment in time either.

"The refreshments in there are something else, aren't they?" I gestured back towards the ball as I strolled towards her.

"Defiantly, I learnt my lesson." She giggled nervously as an awkward silence grew upon us until she broke it with her magical voice. "No Stefan then?" She asked, her voice bringing pleasure to my ears. I soon found myself physically drawn to her, I didn't have complete control of my limbs as they lead me closer and closer to her; I most certainly didn't complain of being this close to Kate, in fact, I wanted to be even closer.

"No, let's not talk about him right now…" I found myself so close to her that I could feel the heat of her blush warm my face.

The moonlight made us glisten ever so slightly as I reached up with my hand and delicately caressed her soft cheek, caressing every beautiful diamond on her skin. She leaned into my hand as her blush got warmer and our breath got shallower; my lips were mere centimeters away from her own, both our lips slightly parted. I paused, debating with myself if this is what I truly wanted. Kate suddenly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against her, taking me furiously by the mouth; it seems Kate has made my decision for me. I pushed her hard against the brick wall as my hand slowly made its way down her waist and onto her hip, pulling her leg around me. Our tongues fighting for dominance as I pushed her even harder against the wall.

As I was lost in this moment of passion, my mind began to wonder; it wondered from every woman I had slept with from the ball, how every time I was disgusted with myself – ashamed. It wondered from one woman to the next, none of them meaning anything to me until my mind had rested with a familiar face – Stefan. I thought about how he was always there for me, even with his sulky personality I could still see that he cared for me deeply.

I shook my head trying to get rid of Stefan from my thoughts as I kissed Kate deeper. It worked – for only a moment; my mind soon began to replace Kate with Stefan, her moans turned into his, her scent turned into his, even her body had turned into the tall slim frame with jet black hair and crooked smile that was Stefan. I began to shout profanity's at myself.

_Stop! Stop! Get out of my head!_

Unaware of the argument going on inside my head, Kate had moved her hands from the back of my neck to the top of my belt; she slowly began to unbuckle it. I truly wouldn't mind Kate, not at all but she wasn't the one on my mind, Stefan was which scared me to the very core of my soul because I wanted it to be him, I wanted Stefan to be the one holding me in his embrace.

"Stop!" I pushed myself away from _him, _away from those images.

As my vision went back to normal Stefan turned back into Kate and we were both left panting and confused. "I'm so sorry… I-I have to leave."

"No, wait!" She reached out to grab my arm but I quickly dodged it as I ran past her.

I ran away, I ran and ran. I had no idea what I was running away from. I ran out of the city district and into the wilderness through the forest. As the cold night air cooled my still blushing face, the branches of the trees whipped across my face and surly I knew that if I were still human, I would have fresh open wounds and the cold unforgiving night air would sting them as fresh droplets of blood would cry out from them.

Before I knew it I was back at the forted castle that I and Stefan shared together. As soon as I walked through the door Stefan was in front of me with a disgusted expression on his face as he looked at me up and down.

"You need a wash." Stefan stated at me in a parent manner.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed at him. Stefan was the last thing I wanted to see in front of me at this moment in time.

"As soon as you walked in I nearly suffocated with the scent of that _whore!"_ He spat the last word at me. I tried to ignore his insightful comment as I walked past him but he made that impossible as he grabbed my arm spinning me around to face him.

"Get your hands off me!" I felt disgusted as his hand wrapped around my arm, but I also felt ashamed. Ashamed of wanting more, feeling flustered as he stood so close to me. He looked at me with confusion before he let me go. As I walked up the stairs towards my quarters I felt his eyes pour into my back as he watched me.

I entered my quarters and sat in front of my mirror and stared deeply into my eyes. What I saw there was something I did not want to see; I saw regret, guilt and lust. I did not want Stefan to know – I did not want to know myself and on top of all that my face was still burning hot from blushing from being flustered my Stefan's very touch. I couldn't understand what was happening to me, why did I feel this way all of a sudden.

_It's just a phase, just a phase…_

I chanted to myself over and over again, whishing that it will become true; but deeply I knew this isn't just a phase.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yeys, crappy chapter is crappy! :D **

**But anyway, I tend to rush through stories and if you haven't guessed this is a Vladimir/Stefan fan fic, don't like don't read people, thank you.**

**OK, in this chapter Vladimir waits to find Kate again and when he does he just can't take Stefan out of his mind. Vladimir is in denial at the moment and is a little bit freaked out too, while Stefan is being all bitchy and the usual frustrated self that he is. (He's also pissed off at Kate because she stole Vladimir from him) ;) **

**Hope you guys like this so far, and please read and review! **

**Comments, crit and feedback is very much welcome! :) **


	3. Do we know?

Another day, another migraine.

I sat alone with Stefan in the ancient dining room; dark velvet curtains hung so elegantly from the windows. The morning sunlight awkwardly drifted in from between the curtains. We sat at either end of the long dark wooden table. Stefan sat drinking from his cup while reading some sort of a book; his face was in a concentrated scowl. His eyes didn't seem to move, almost like he was just staring straight through the book lost in his own little world.

I nosily sat down, the chair squeaking against the marble floors. Stefan took one quick glance at me, our eyes met awkwardly and I sat down quickly still embarrassed from the night before. I picked up my own cup trying to concentrate on not spilling the precious red liquid. I could still feel Stefan's gaze on me; my muscles tensed as time slowly dragged on. Stefan was the one to break the silence after he took on more last sip from his cup.

"You seem a bit tense, Vladimir."

"Do I?" I kept my eyes off of Stefan by making them busy by staring at my hands as they griped the cup a little tightly.

"Yes you do, is there something the matter?" He knew exactly what the matter was; he just wanted the satisfaction of me admitting it to him.

"Nothing's the matter, _Stefan_." I silently spat at him, still keeping my eyes on my hands.

"Don't lie to me Vladimir, I know you too well, I know that face." He pointed a demanding finger at me. I took my time before I answered him. I thought about what he said, I replayed it over and over again in my head. He was right, he does know me, and he knows my very well.

"Nothing for you to get worried about."

"Ah, so there is something wrong." He caught me; he had me right where he wanted me. There was nothing more I could do. I had two choices, I either admit to fantasising about him while with Kate – or, I could just try to avoid this whole conversation.

"Well done, Sherlock Holmes." I allowed a small grin twist on my lips. I heard Stefan chuckle.

"Well, I may not be Sherlock Holmes but it doesn't take a genius to notice that you haven't taken one sip of your meal and your cup is about to break." I glanced at my cup – I really looked at it this time, not just staring through it. Once again he was right, I watched the cup crumble in my hands so easily and watched the blood fall through my fingers making small waterfalls. Stefan chuckled a second time.

"Cracking under the pressure are we Vladimir?" I looked up at Stefan for the first time this morning, he was chuckling but his face was serious. He had put the book he was 'reading' down and was casually slumped in the chair. His laughing mood was gone as quickly as it came; he looked at me right in the eyes. Those deep red eyes pouring right into my own, trying to figure out my sudden hostility to him over the past few days.

"Does it have something to do with me?" He asked me, his tone serious.

"I don't like where this is going," I got up out of my chair, my hands covered in blood. I quickly walked past Stefan keeping my eyes fixed in front of me. I tried not to look at him but the pressure was too great, it would give away my secret. The temptation was too great, I needed to know what he was thinking; I needed to know he felt.

I decided to take just one daring look at his face as I walked past him. Our eyes met and I quickly pulled them back to where they should be. Even though our eyes met for the briefest of moments, I was still able to read his expression and what I saw I didn't like. I saw sorrow in his eyes. Did he pity me? Does he know my secret? I don't even know what my secret really is. I walked out of the dining room after not taking a drop of blood. Speaking of blood, my throat my flaming. I decided to go for a relaxed hunt in the city – something to take my mind off of him.

As I was walking through the front doors of our mansion, I was once again tempted to take a quick glance back at Stefan. My head and shoulders were turning and once they got half way, I froze realising on how bad that idea was. I looked straight ahead and sprinted towards the city for some desperately needed refreshment.

* * *

**Yeys, I'm not actually dead. It's just that I have quite a few things that come before this little happy chappy. :) It's quite short I know but I haven't updated in a while so I'm just bringing everyone up to speed (mostly myself) with where this story actually is. **

**Vladimir: I think he knows my secret! Oh crap!**

**Stefan: I think he knows that I know about his little secret that he doesn't really know himself yet! Oh crap! **

**Yeah, that's this chapter summarised in about 30 words. Lol Anyway, hope you all like and sorry for the huge wait! I really am, I've just been so busy.**

**Comments, crit and feeback is very much welcome! XxXxX **


	4. Trick

Vladimir sat on a stone cold rock, pondering various dilemmas. His face concentrated, arms wrapped around him and legs aimlessly swaying. Vladimir could deal with a lot of things, thinking was one of them, and acting on them was not. He could think of many ways to tell Stefan what was hurting him so, tell him how much pain it causes him every time he has to run away. Yes, he could think of many ways to say this but in truth he cannot act them out.

With a miserable sigh and a forced smile he pulled himself up. He desperately wants Stefan to know and yet feared the truth. Vladimir returned to his home to encounter a troubled Stefan. Vladimir is not yet ready to face the truth.

"Vladimir..." Stefan breathed out. He placed what he thought was a reassuring hand on Vladimir's shoulder. Vladimir on the other hand wanted to turn around and run away, run for miles away from the truth but yet he wanted more of Stefan's touch. "Vladimir?" Stefan repeated, his hand squeezed lightly.

**10**

"Stefan, I have something to tell you. I –"

"Don't say anything, I know."

**9 **

"You _know? _Know what?"

"Vladimir, it's pretty obvious by the way you're acting." Vladimir realises that he has taken a sub concuss step towards Stefan.

**8**

"You know nothing..."

"Do I? Well, I seem to recall a certain someone who every time I try to talk to runs off like some school girl." Vladimir chuckled at the remark.

**7**

"School girl?" Vladimir chuckled once more. "Surely that's inappropriate."

"Really? I find it quite fitting for you." Vladimir has noticed that both of their voices were mere whispers, their bodies are even closer.

**6**

"And when you mean obvious..."

"I mean really _obvious._" Their faces are mere inches apart. Both Vladimir and Stefan could feel each other's breath on their faces.

**5**

"From the simplest things like when you wouldn't feed and when you would try to ignore me, which by the way was completely obvious when I'm the only other vampire living here."

"I'm that readable, huh?"

**4**

"Like a book." Their noses would gently touch one another from time to time, both of their eyes were half lidded and breaths shallow.

"And what exactly do you know?" Vladimir quizzed.

**3**

Stefan made a small chuckle before he answered. "I know quite a bit about you..." Stefan purred. Their bottom lips were touching but you couldn't call it a kiss.

**2**

It wasn't clear who made the first step forward but that wasn't on neither of their minds at this moment. The kiss was small, gentle but full of tension. Tension of whether how far one could go without offending. Vladimir had not feed in a few weeks; his eyes were black as deep empty wells. Stefan on the other hand had feed just a few hours ago; Vladimir could now taste the sweet life supporting blood on Stefan's lips. He kissed Stefan more strongly but it could still be considered gentle almost a fearful kiss. Vladimir let himself taste the blood he so desperately craved but eventually they broke the kiss.

They both slowly pulled away, lips trembling, eyes still closed. Vladimir was the first to speak this time.

**1**

"You know it wasn't my intension..." He struggled to finish his sentence, he thought desperately to find the most suitable words.

"...To fall in love with me." Stefan finished Vladimir's sentence. "I know."

Vladimir looked up at him, startled by what he said. His body was slightly trembling, he didn't want Stefan to know, not now, possible not ever. He was not ready for Stefan's bluntness either.

His vampire brain was working at speed to try and understand the meanings of what was said, to try and figure out what Stefan's intensions were with him. His mind slowly wondered from Stefan to his animal instincts of blood. He could still taste the fresh blood on his tongue; a single drop was still on his bottom lip. He could feel the weight of it, could feel it burning him. Stefan leaned over him and kissed him once more, but this time it was more passionate, more romantic in a crazy sense. As the kiss went on, Vladimir began to quietly whimper as he just couldn't reach the blood in Stefan's mouth. It wasn't a weak, submissive whimper, far from it. It was more of an angry and frustrated whimper, that was who Vladimir was and Stefan knew it.

Stefan opened his mouth a little wider, letting Vladimir get at the blood he was desperately wanted. Vladimir tugged on Stefan's coat pulling him into him and he was taken over by his thirst. Stefan could only sit back and take in the onslaught that was Vladimir and grin into his mouth. He knew this side of Vladimir wouldn't last for long. Vladimir violently pushed Stefan into a nearby desk and bent him over it just trying to get closer to what he needed – what they both needed.

Vladimir still tugged hard on Stefan's coat and whined in frustration as there was no more blood to be tasted him his mouth. After a few moments of gently kissing as Vladimir's brain clouded back from his pure thirst rage to his normal concuss self. Stefan was still bent over backwards over the desk with Vladimir leaning on top of him forehead against forehead. Vladimir soon jumped up from their position horrified and Stefan could easily see that he was offended.

"You... you tricked me..." Vladimir was completely disgusted as he looked Stefan up and down. Stefan could only wipe his lips and grin back at him.

"What makes you think that?" Vladimir soon vanished from Stefan's presence for the second time today and all Stefan could do was laugh.

**

* * *

**

**Yey I posted another chapter in god knows how long! I hope you guys like this special Christmas/new year's chapter. :) I haven't re-read it yet but I'm posting it anyways cuz its late so excuse me for any mistakes okidok? Good.**

**Hope you all have a really good Christmas and New years and please read and review! :) XxXxXxX**


End file.
